


How to Have the Perfect (Long Distance) High School Romance

by Beewachan



Series: Series 3: How to have the perfect high school romance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Gifts, M/M, Phone Calls, a little bit of beach volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: Atsumu wants the perfect high school romance. Keiji tries his best to deliver.





	How to Have the Perfect (Long Distance) High School Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a handy-dandy guide to dating for beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887596) by [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/pseuds/crocustongues). 



> It was a mundane Wednesday afternoon; my two friends and I were sitting in a deli, enjoying our club sandwiches, when one of them had brought up the topic of the “perfect high school sweethearts.” 
> 
> And that is why I wrote this. Please enjoy.

**Step 1: Make sure your boyfriend knows you want the perfect high school romance.**

 

“Keiji,” Atsumu drawled, his voice sounding staticky over the phone.

“Yes, Atsumu?” 

“I was thinking,” Atsumu began, but he was interrupted by Keiji muttering under his breath. 

“Oh god.”

“Is it such a bad thing when I think?” Atsumu pouted. “Anyway, where are you?” Atsumu spoke again before Keiji could answer that he was in his room, “Get comfortable because I’m gonna be talking for a while!”

“Y’know those high school movies with the romances and stuff? Like _High School Musical_?” 

“Stop watching American movies; they’re putting delusions into your head.” 

“You haven’t even heard what I was gonna say yet!” Keiji knew Atsumu was pouting now; he had to be. 

“I’m not singing with you.”

“But, Keiji! How else are you going to showcase your undying love for me?” 

“I’ll write you a love letter.”

“I wish I could walk you to class,” Atsumu shifted the conversation.

“Or I could walk _you_ to class,” Keiji suggested.

“Not everything is a competition, honey.” 

“I wasn— never mind. You’re right,” Keiji sighed, figuring it wasn’t worth arguing over.

“I want the perfect high school sweetheart romance.” 

“That’s a problem since I live five hundred kilometers away, and we attend different high schools.” 

Atsumu groaned. “Why are you always so negative Keiji?” 

“I’m not negative, I’m honest.”

“Keiji, give me the perfect high school romance,” Atsumu demanded. 

“I’ll give you the perfect, long-distance high school romance.”

“Fair enough. I’m not going to tell you what I want in the romance because I want you to read my mind, okay?” 

“Atsumu, you’re so ridiculous.” 

“I know, right?”

“Do you want to hang up now?” Keiji asked. 

“Tired of talking to me already?”

“No, darling, never,” Keiji replied, with only a tinge of sarcasm. 

“I’ll let you hang up, Keiji,” Atsumu’s voice was sweet.

Keiji exhaled deeply before doing what he assumed Atsumu wanted him to. “No, you hang up.” 

“Aww, Keiji, you said it!” 

“Yes, yes, I did.” Keiji almost sounded disappointed in himself. 

“Okay, I’ll hang up. Mwah. Bye.” 

“Mwah,” Keiji said, and Atsumu ended the call. 

 

**Step 2: Surprise each other.**

 

It was a long day. Atsumu was fairly certain he had failed a test and a half. His headache remained constant. His pinky bent the _wrong_ way (not enough to cause any significant damage, though) during practice. He wasn’t allowed to participate in any more practice that morning, or afternoon. 

Osamu was out of school that day for a debate competition, that probably should have been held on a weekend, so Atsumu didn’t have his rock with him to hand him the umbrella that he forgot to bring since it was expected to rain when he walked home. 

Atsumu got soaked coming back from the subway station, but it was okay because something was waiting for him outside of his front door. 

A lovely bouquet of two dozen roses, and a small card with Atsumu’s name on the outside tucked in between two of the flowers. The inside said, “Have a great day. Love, Keiji.” Atsumu assumed they were meant to be delivered earlier, but the timing didn’t matter.

Keiji was trying to give Atsumu his perfect high school romance, and he appreciated that. It made his not-so-great day seem a lot brighter. 

_[3:37 p.m._  
To: Keiji]  
thanks for the flowers! xoxo

 

**Step 3: Call each other every night.**

 

“Hello,” Keiji spoke softly, as usual. 

“Hey, how are you?” Atsumu asked, uncharacteristically nice.

“I’m well now that I’m talking to you. How are you?”

Atsumu sighed. “I really wanna be with you.”

“I know. I want to be with you, too.” Keiji had the feeling this call would be long.

“What’d you do today?” 

“School and volleyball, like usual.”

“Details, Keiji,” Atsumu urged elaboration. 

“I tripped on the stairs on the way up to homeroom,” Keiji deadpanned. 

“I can never tell whether you’re joking or serious.”

“Assume the latter,” Keiji said as the ends of his lips quirked upward. 

“You’re so weird,” Atsumu exhaled. “Anyway, can I rant?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“So, I was walking through the hall, and I saw this kid carrying a teacup pig, and I mean, it was cute and shit, but that’s against school rules. The kid walks by an administrator, and he says nothing about the pig, but when I walk by, it’s ‘You’re out of dress code, hooligan. Button your shirt to the top.’” Atsumu growled to show his irritation.

“Did you make a snarky comment?” 

“No, if I do that again, they’ll suspend me, and I won’t be able to play volleyball,” Atsumu frowned.

“That’s good that you’re showing self-discipline, but can I ask why someone brought a teacup pig to school?” 

“He was a freshman,” Atsumu said as if it were justification. 

“Nice. Did you get to pet it?”

“I wish.” 

“Me, too. I like pigs,” Keiji said with a touch more of emotion to his voice than his typical monotone. 

“I was going to say, ‘Is that why you like me?’ but I remembered that you told me to stop making self-deprecating jokes.”

“I didn’t say that; I just said that I hope you don’t believe what you’re saying,” Keiji sighed.

“Oh, oops. Anyway, tell me more about your day, Keiji.”

“It was boring. I was very disappointed when the vending machine didn’t have veggie straws, but I already accidentally texted you about that earlier.” 

( _[11:52 a.m._  
From: Keiji]  
Kaori, this is an emergency. I can’t find veggie straws in any of the vending machines; do you know if any have restocked?

 _[11:53 a.m._  
To: Keiji]  
wrong person, babe, but i hope you find them lol)

“Oh, right. You like veggie straws?” 

“Yes.” 

Atsumu made a mental note to try to order them to Keiji’s address with one of those grocery delivery apps. 

“Do you have a lot of homework tonight?”

“Every night, unfortunately, I do.” 

“Aww, I’ll let you go focus then.”

“Alright, I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah. If you need any help, let me know even though I probably can’t help, but I can try.” 

“Thank you, Atsumu.” Keiji smiled. His boyfriend was sweet. 

“Bye.”

“Bye.” 

 

**Step 4: Text each other after you call every night.**

 

 _[11:52 p.m._  
From: Keiji]   
Good night, Atsumu. ❤️

 _[11:52 p.m._  
To: Keiji]   
good night keiji! ❤️

 

**Step 5: Pay attention to the little things.**

 

Keiji walked outside of his house at 6:29 in the morning only to see a delivery driver from a national grocery store walking towards him with a large bag of veggie straws, in a brown paper bag.

“Got here just in time!” The man said.

Still confused as to why someone was bringing a snack to his door just as he left for school, Keiji said, “I suppose so,” and took the bag from the man. 

“The special instructions were to say that this was from Atsumu to Akaashi Keiji, ‘to make up for the lack of veggie straws in the vending machines.’” 

Keiji smiled, just a little. “Thank you.” 

Atsumu was paying attention. 

 

**Step 6: Support each other.**

 

It was five-fifty in the morning, and it was the last day of nationals qualifiers for Atsumu. 

Keiji woke up by the alarm he had set, so he could call Atsumu before his last two matches. 

Atsumu picked up after one ring.

“Good morning, Atsumu,” Keiji yawned. 

“Good morning, Keiji,” Atsumu sounded _happy_.

“I’m calling to wish you luck today, but I’m sure you don’t need it since you’re very talented, and you’ve worked very hard to hone your skills.” 

“Thank you, Keiji; you’re the best.” 

“You’re going to do great today.” 

Atsumu couldn't help but grin, even at this ungodly hour. “Thanks!” 

“I’ll let you go warm up, or do whatever it is that you need to do now.”

“I’ll call you later tonight.”

“Talk to you tonight, then, Atsumu.”

 

**Step 7: Challenge each other.**

 

Keiji stood in the sand, spinning a volleyball in his two hands. Atsumu had decided to spend the last week of summer break in Tokyo with Keiji. 

They had invited Komori Motoya and Yamamoto Taketora for a 2v2, but Keiji wasn’t aware that he wouldn’t be on the same team as Atsumu. 

“Tora, you’re with me,” Atsumu stated as if that were final. 

Keiji shot Atsumu a glare, but Motoya was intrigued and pulled Keiji in to whisper about who was doing what and “Wouldn’t it be cool if you spiked a little more since you normally set? You totally should!” 

Keiji nodded, his eyes flickering over to Atsumu just in time to see him looking right back with that stupidly beautiful smile. 

Taketora tore his shirt off after winning the first point; they were only playing up to 15 since it was almost unbearably hot outside.

They got to 9-8, in Atsumu’s favor, before trash talk ensued. 

“Keiji, you’re supposed to make it hit the ground behind the net, not hit the net itself,” Atsumu laughed as did Taketora and even Motoya. 

“I’m not a spiker, you asshole,” Keiji hissed, “And it barely touched the top of the net.” 

“It’s okay, Keiji. I like you despite your faults.”

“Shut up, and serve.” 

“Okay, okay.”

Keiji and Motoya had won the first set, Atsumu and Taketora, the second. They went for a third set that followed the momentum of Taketora and Atsumu and ended with a very in-your-face dump. 

The ball rolled away from Keiji’s feet.

Motoya had to hold Keiji back. 

 

**Step 8: Take late-night walks on the beach.**

 

“Keiji, chill. It was just for fun, and I wanted you to try new things, and by new things, I mean spiking. Besides, it was close. You guys only lost by a couple of points.” 

“You could have been less obnoxious about it,” Keiji sighed, finally holding Atsumu’s hand back and letting him intertwine their fingers as they walked along the shore. 

Atsumu’s laugh mixed with the sound of waves crashing against the sand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, babe.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

Atsumu squeezed Keiji’s hand. “Tell me about your dreams and aspirations.”

“I dreamt that Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were supersized and were crushing all of the buildings in Tokyo and eating civilians,” Keiji said as monotone as ever. 

“I meant — never mind, babe, that’s… interesting.” Atsumu couldn’t think of any other word to describe such a dream.

“Oh, you meant my _dreams_ ,” Keiji said, and Atsumu nodded. “That’s a very cliche subject to talk about while we’re on a beach at eleven in the evening, but as you wish. 

“All I want is to be with you, so I suppose my dream has already come true.”

“Fuck, Keiji, havin’ the perfect high school romance is hard on the heart.” Atsumu pressed his unoccupied hand against his chest. 

“Yeah?” Keiji stopped walking, so Atsumu did, too. 

“Yeah,” Atsumu breathed as heat rose to his cheeks. 

Fingers brushed against Atsumu’s cheek, against his lips. Their breaths mingled along with the saline air. 

Keiji’s fingers were soon replaced with his lips, pressing against Atsumu’s as their eyes fluttered to a close and their fingers remained entwined at their side. 

They pulled away from each other simultaneously, wordlessly. Oxytocin levels increased as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Keiji.”

“Yes, Atsumu?” 

 

**Step 9: Declare love.**

 

“I think I love you,” Atsumu held eye contact. 

Keiji smiled, a wide smile. 

“I love you, too.” 

 

**Step 10: Go on more dates while you’re still within a one kilometer radius of your boyfriend.**

 

“Wanna go on a double date with sakukomo?” Atsumu asked, sitting beside Keiji on his bed. 

“Who is that?”

“It’s Sakusa and Komori’s ship name, obviously. Get with it, Keiji,” Atsumu sighed. 

“You’re ridiculous, and I would prefer to eschew all double dates if possible.” 

“Fine, let’s go get lunch or something.”

“Sure.” 

And so, Keiji took Atsumu to that seaside burger joint because it was summer, and Keiji lived only a fifteen-minute drive from the beach, and Keiji didn’t get pulled over for driving with only a learner’s license; nothing stood in their way from delicious, foreign lunch meat. 

“Keiji.”

“What?” 

“You look hot with your sunglasses on,” Atsumu said, and thankfully, he couldn’t see Keiji’s eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Thank you, Atsumu. You sure know how to compliment someone.” Keiji took his sunglasses off as he had just parked. 

Of course Atsumu wouldn’t get out of the car until Keiji walked around and opened the door for him, like a gentleman. 

“Why, thank you, my Prince Charming!” 

Keiji’s lips curved up, slightly, as he held out an arm for Atsumu to lock his with. 

They walked in together; people stared. Atsumu liked the attention, and Keiji didn’t care, so it was okay.

As the hostess led them to their table for two, Atsumu heard a little girl whisper to her mom, “Why are those boys so close to each other?” and he was really tempted to answer her, but Keiji tugged him along. 

“Babe?” Atsumu asked as soon as they had sat down.

“Hmm?” Keiji opened the menu. 

“I really like being your boyfriend,” Atsumu began as Keiji’s eyes shifted from the menu to meet Atsumu’s, “like, regardless of what other people think.”

Keiji smiled, the same fond smile Atsumu always puts on his face. “Likewise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
